The present disclosure relates to a data format for wireless communication between electronic devices. By way of illustration and without limitation, the data format may be used to wirelessly communicate information between one or more remote control devices and an information processing device such as a video game device. For example, information transmitted from the remote control device may be used to control one or more processes of the information processing device. The transmitted information may include information about buttons, keys, joysticks, sensors, etc.
By way of example, a remote control device may include an inertial sensor; one or more manipulable input devices; wireless communication circuitry; and control circuitry for controlling the wireless communication circuitry to communicate information about the inertial sensor and the input devices to an electronic device. The information is communicated at one or more communication intervals using a data format which permits a value associated with the inertial sensor and sampled at a given sampling time to be communicated in at least first and second different communications.